Поцеловать (Kiss)
by Sevima
Summary: Майкрофт учит Шерлока целоваться. Холмсцест! Первая часть из пенталогии: Поцеловать, Прикоснуться, Попробовать, Отдать, Взять.


**Посвящение:** Читателям.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:** С разрешения автора и переводчика.

**Примечания автора:** Исследование природы отношений между братьями Холмс, начиная с детства и до взрослого возраста, с попыткой увязать все в канон. Ченслеш! Инцест! Братья, все же...

**Ссылка на оригинал:** s/8678786/1/Kiss

* * *

Шерлоку Холмсу было тринадцать, когда Майкрофт, его брат, будучи на семь лет старше, вдруг понял, что его чувства к подростку были не совсем братскими.

Осознание этого факта было тихим и едва уловимым. На глаз Майкрофта, Шерлок подрос где-то на четыре дюйма за полтора месяца. В то время он редко появлялся дома. Пробыв пару дней в поместье на Рождество, в следующий раз он появился там только на Пасху. И вдруг обнаружил, что его брат практически сравнялся с ним в росте, хотя и остался гораздо тоньше. Уровень его умственного развития также стал гораздо выше. И, если он будет продолжать его совершенствовать, в будущем достигнет впечатляющих высот.

- Браво, Майк, ты похудел на шесть фунтов, - был один из первых комментариев брата родственнику, которого он не видел несколько месяцев. Майкрофт выгнул бровь. Подозревая, что Шерлок угадал потерянный им вес вплоть до унции, он не имел ни малейшего желания проверять это.

Шерлок со своими непослушными темными кудрями в сочетании с глазами цвета всех оттенков морской волны был просто непередаваемо красив. И не только сугубо по мнению Майкрофта; мальчик был эстетически прекрасен, намного превышая в привлекательности своего несколько грузноватого старшего брата.

Майкрофт просто-таки наслаждался умом Шерлока. Мальчик всегда был смышлен не по годам, но теперь делал упор на углубление и шлифовку самих знаний, плюс, постоянные наблюдения. Его возраст дал возможность его дедукции стать более точной и проницательной. Хотя, он еще не достиг того же уровня, что и брат. Образно говоря, Майкрофт мог считывать информацию по одному дыханию, а Шерлоку пока еще требовались звуки в этом дыхании.

Явное осознание влечения застало Майкрофта, пока он принимал душ. Удивительно обыденное место для такого откровения. Особенно в области того, что он привык относить к поведению "обычных людей". Майкрофт предполагал, что вещи подобной важности приходят во время медитации или, по крайней мере, во время пребывания в дворце разума.

Он учил Шерлока строить дворец разума на Рождество, описывая его как некое место, где каждая вещь или предмет олицетворяют собой отдельное воспоминание. Он никогда не забудет его еще такое детское лицо с застывшим на нем отсутствующим выражением и слегка надутыми губами, пока тот соображал.

В конце концов, он воскликнул:

- Чертоги разума. Я хочу чертоги.

Майкрофт тогда громко рассмеялся; конечно же, Шерлок с его любовью к преувеличениям захотел выбрать именно _чертоги_ для хранения всех своих воспоминаний, секретов и прочей полезной, по его мнению, информации.

И вот спустя два года этот утонченный подросток, когда они оказались после обеда одни в библиотеке, сообщил ему, что уже начал заполнять пространство своих _чертогов_. И делает это с умом. Скорее всего, освоив этот метод, он принялся сохранять мысли и фрагменты информации в присущем Шерлоку стиле - совершенно бессистемно, используя для этого все доступные поверхности. Майкрофту пришлась по вкусу эта идея: полный беспорядок всюду в этом огромном помещении - так характерно для его брата.

Его собственный дворец имел черты множества мест, встреченных им на жизненном пути; ему не нужны фантазии, лишь четкие ассоциации. В задней части этого дома, в восточном крыле, где располагалась бывшая детская Шерлока, хранились все мысли и воспоминания, касающиеся его брата.

После инцидента в душевой Майкрофт сел, завернувшись в полотенце, позволяя каплям воды стекать по его телу, и мысленно проделал путь по коридорам до той детской. Когда он открыл дверь, созданный им Шерлок выскочил ему навстречу, каким-то образом будучи сразу всех возрастов, в каких его видел Майкрофт. Когда же он принял свой нынешний облик - подростка, набравшего в росте сразу несколько дюймов, значительно поумневшего и опережающего любого другого своего сверстника, - Майкрофт вновь ощутил это напряжение.

Теперь ощутимо возросшее. Майкрофт уделял мало внимания плотским удовольствиям, предпочитая эстетическое наслаждение собственно половому акту. Учитывая худощавое строение своего брата, его ум, юмор и утонченность, он внезапно понял, как именно можно стать рабом своих желаний.

Шерлок был его братом, несовершеннолетним, и, вероятно, едва ли имел какие-то помыслы на тему секса, и уж точно не в отношении своего старшего родственника. И не было ни одной возможности хоть как-то изменить ситуацию. Майкрофт сделал глубокий вздох. Он не мог себе позволить развивать эту мысль дальше. Молодой человек запер эту мысль в детской и постарался игнорировать ее непрекращающийся писк сквозь замочную скважину, пока одевался в темно-серый костюм, на этот раз решив отказаться от галстука.

Но Шерлок был постоянно и неизбежно _здесь_. Он все время появлялся то тут, то там, выскакивая в дверные проемы, а иногда окна; его шпионской подготовке позавидовали бы даже спецслужбы. Майкрофт никогда не любил кичиться своим интеллектом; его достижения были сугубо личным делом, в то время как Шерлок - проще говоря - любил играть на публику.

- Майкрофт, - позвал Шерлок, стоя в дверях с томным видом, будучи в темных рубашке и джинсах; его эмоциональное развитие явно шло отдельно от интеллектуального. Похоже, он находил "крутым" демонстрацию эмоций даже в одежде; возможно, уж слишком сильно стараясь показать, что на самом деле умеет чувствовать.

Майкрофт поднял взгляд от дубового стола, по которому в попытке написать эссе в художественном беспорядке были раскиданы листы бумаги, книги и миллион прочих мелких вещиц, якобы помогавших ему сосредоточиться на учебе. Сидя в круглом плетеном кресле, он заставил себя встретиться со своим младшим братом лицом к лицу.

- Да? - произнес он холодно, с непроницаемым выражением лица. Дверь детской тихо скрипнула под напором хранившихся там воспоминаний. Взгляд Шерлока был внимательным и полностью сосредоточенным на Майкрофте.

- Я обнаружил пробел в своих знаниях, - ответил младший Холмс богатым переливами баритоном, что он приобрел в период ломки голоса. - Думаю, мне понадобится помощь.

Майкрофт чуть склонил вперед голову. Шерлок не попросил помощи напрямую, а если даже и так, то сделал он это несколько грубо. Хотя тон его голоса был странным образом близок к застенчивому - что у Майкрофта никогда не ассоциировалось с Шерлоком. Также он находил забавным, как его младший брат пытается имитировать стиль и интонации самого Майкрофта вместо того, чтобы просто сказать "Мне нужна твоя помощь" как любой другой нормальный подросток.

Помедлив немного, старший брат все же произнес:

- Объясни, пожалуйста, подробнее, - повел он рукой в сторону, приглашая Шерлока зайти внутрь. Тот пересек комнату старшего брата, запрыгнул на двуспальную кровать и, немного повозившись, занял комфортное положение.

Ноги скрещены, поза открытая, но настороженная, руки свободно и активно жестикулируют. На секунду повисло неловкое молчание.

- Я не умею целоваться, - нервно выпалил он.

Дверь детской громко заскрипела. Майкрофт легко тряхнул головой, желая отвлечься от этого звука.

- Это не похоже на ядерную физику, - осторожно ответил старший, стараясь сохранить расслабленную позу.

- Майк, я не особо хорош в таких вещах, - произнес Шерлок немного смущенно. Это правда: социальные навыки Шерлока буквально были равны нулю, что выражалось в отсутствии такта и нетерпении. - Когда... если... мне вдруг это понадобится, я не хочу показаться полным болваном.

Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул. На его огромной постели Шерлок выглядел слишком маленьким; встав и обогнув свой стол, старший Холмс подсел к нему.

- Что именно ты хочешь узнать? - мягко спросил он, скользнув по покрывалу немного в сторону от Шерлока и прислонившись к спинке кровати лицом к брату.

- Все. Научи меня, - произнес младший твердо, стараясь выглядеть серьезным. Майкрофт не был уверен, какие именно эмоции тот прятал, ожидая скорее смеха, но, будучи на взводе, не совсем понимал, во что данная ситуация может вылиться.

Он открыл рот и тут же его захлопнул. Он вспомнил все романы, происходившие в годы его юности, его отчаянную борьбу с собственной сексуальностью. Стесняясь даже произносить это слово, и, в конце концов, справившись с этим - он знал лучше, чем кто-либо, как манипулировать другими. Он понял, что это очень просто. Для этого требовалось лишь найти правильную точку для давления, удачно выбрав время и место, и любой просто таял в его руках.

Шерлок это знал. Именно поэтому, видимо, он и пришел к нему.

Внезапно Шерлок резко подался вперед, стараясь прижаться к губам Майкрофта своими. Глаза старшего непроизвольно расширились, когда он понял, что сделал Шерлок. Отпихнув его, Майкрофт удержал младшего брата на расстоянии вытянутых рук, ошарашенно разглядывая его.

- Что ты делаешь?! - вскрикнул он сорвавшимся голосом. Сев на место, Шерлок озадаченно посмотрел на брата.

- Целую тебя, - прямо ответил младший. - Ты ничего не ответил, так что я подумал, что сам это сделаю и посмотрю, что произойдет.

- Я... Шерлок, я же твой брат, - возразил Майкрофт. Младший Холмс выразительно приподнял бровь; больше ничего не требовалось - старший как будто слышал саркастичный ответ. Он слабо застонал. Шерлок ему совсем не помогал. - О'кей. Хорошо. Сначала тебе надо усвоить несколько моментов.

- Каких? - спросил младший немного агрессивно. Ему никогда не нравилось, когда кто-то намекал, что тот чего-то не понимает, даже если сам просит о помощи.

Майкрофт вновь вздохнул, утратив надежду найти во всем происходящем хоть какой-то смысл.

- Представь себе кого-нибудь. Девочку, мальчика, кого-нибудь, кого ты хочешь поцеловать.

- Я не гей, Майкрофт, - тут же возразил Шерлок зло. Старший решил не заострять на этом внимания. В конце концов, это Шерлок, будучи шести-семи лет отроду, пытаясь вывести из себя своего тринадцатилетнего брата, громко заявил родителям, что "Майк любит мальчиков". Майкрофт тогда густо покраснел, наорал на брата и скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Потребовалось еще три года, чтобы старший брат смог договориться с собой и признаться родителям в своей сексуальной ориентации.

Но это так, отступление. Шерлок смотрел на него, надув неожиданно оказавшиеся довольно большими губы и выглядя так, будто в любую секунду готов повторить попытку поцеловать брата.

- Хорошо. Тогда девочку, - устало произнес Майкрофт. Он все еще не был уверен в том, что это всего лишь изощренная шутка. Все же его брат был хорошим актером. - Отнесись к этому серьезно, хорошо?

Шерлок резко кивнул, взгляд широко открытых глаз выражал исключительную честность. Майкрофт закатил глаза.

- Не переигрывай, - произнес он тихо, и выражение лица Шерлока стало нормальным. - Думай об интересующей тебя девочке.

- Хорошо, - произнес Шерлок и вновь наклонился к брату.

- _Шерлок_, - взвизгнул Майкрофт, отпихнув от себя младшего брата. - Ради бога! Медленнее. Подумай об этом. Если тебя соберутся поцеловать, то как бы ты хотел, чтобы это происходило?

Шерлок посмотрел на брата так, будто вдруг стал полным идиотом.

- ...соберутся поцеловать?

- Да. И, _как же_? - мягко спросил Майкрофт. С тем же успехом Шерлока можно было спросить, в какой именно оттенок желтого он хотел бы покрасить свой гроб; он выглядел ошеломленным и немного сбитым с толку. Старший решил применить иную тактику. - Хорошо. Людям нравится, когда о них заботятся. Если ты хочешь, чтобы она считала себя особенной, заставь ее думать, что хочешь остаться с ней навсегда, а не затащить в постель на один раз.

Шерлок медленно кивнул и двинулся ему навстречу. Майкрофт замер на мгновение, но после сам немного приблизился, уставившись на губы, что потенциально обладали возможностью разрушительного воздействия на его стремительно покрывающийся трещинами самоконтроль.

- Представь эту девочку, - повторил старший, стараясь сдержать все чаще бьющееся сердце. - Расскажи, как она выглядит?

Шерлок ненадолго задумался.

- Умная. Очень умная.

- Это хорошая идея, учитывая твой собственный растущий уровень интеллекта. Боюсь даже подумать, что произойдет, если ты захочешь встречаться с кем-нибудь из народа. Что еще?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

- Не знаю. Высокая. Элегантная. Независимая. Я не знаю! - произнес он немного недовольно.

- Хорошо, этого вполне достаточно. Она независима, естественна и тому подобное. Нужно правильно выбрать время - застать ее врасплох. Если она умна, ей может понравиться быть побежденной.

- Я не знаю. Ей не особо нравятся сюрпризы, - тут же выдал Шерлок, все еще пристально глядя на старшего брата своими невероятными светло-голубыми глазами. Майкрофту вновь усилием воли пришлось заставить свой мозг работать связно.

- Хорошо, тогда найди тихую и спокойную обстановку. Чтобы можно было расслабиться. Прикосновением или чем-то вроде предупреди ее о своем присутствии, чтобы у нее был выбор - позволить тебе продолжать или остановить.

- Почему она должна захотеть остановить меня?

- Она может и не захотеть, - согласился Майкрофт. - Но если она независимая девушка, то выбор важен.

- Хорошо. Так как бы ты это сделал?

Майкрофт медленно и глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Из детской доносился такой визг, будто там поселилась баньши, а дверь едва держалась на петлях. Шерлок спросил, он действительно _спросил_ это. И не было никаких причин, чтобы не поцеловать его. Поцеловать своего собственного брата. И нет в этом ничего такого уж странного. Ну, кроме того, что старший брат усиленно боролся с уже довольно явными физическими проявлениями, что заставляли его брюки топорщиться.

Майкрофт облизал губы и наклонился к Шерлоку. Тот наблюдал, как ладонь старшего брата неторопливо и осторожно приблизилась и легла ему на шею, а потом уже почувствовал, как пальцы зарылись в густые темные кудри на его затылке.

- Интимно, - тихо ответил Майкрофт ему прямо в губы. - Эта... девушка. Она хочет быть любимой, хочет быть желанной.

- Шшш, - недовольно произнес Шерлок. - Просто _покажи мне_.

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и сократил расстояние до нуля. Первое прикосновение губ заставило его сердце остановиться, после чего вся кровь устремилась в сторону паха. Шерлок был просто невероятно податливым. Старший легко ласкал пушистые волосы на его затылке. Легкий толчок, не разрывая поцелуя, и Майкрофт коснулся головой спинки кровати.

Руки Шерлока в точности повторяли движения брата, сохраняя их головы в непосредственной близости друг от друга. Они оба забыли, где находились, просто наслаждаясь обрушившейся на них лавиной ощущений. Пальцы старшего брата продолжали играть с кудряшками младшего, его собственные волосы получали такую же ласку в ответ. То же самое происходило и с поцелуями.

Губы Майкрофта слегка раскрылись, приглашая продолжить исследование, неосознанно приглашая Шерлока проникнуть внутрь. Ощутив легкое вторжение, старший брат вдруг вспомнил, где он, чем занят и, что самое главное, _с кем_ он это делает.

Шерлок все же успел раньше. Резко отстранившись, он заставил брата вдохнуть от неожиданности.

- Спасибо, Майк, - произнес он быстро. Тот смог лишь кивнуть. - Теперь я даже имею представление, как использовать при этом свой язык, хотя, должен заметить, все это жутко негигиенично.

Майкрофт, все еще онемевший, вновь кивнул. Спустя целую вечность, он все же произнес:

- Все это имеет смысл делать с тем самым человеком.

Шерлок замер, как будто в полудвижении. И кивнул в ответ. Они оба сейчас были нехарактерно молчаливы.

- Спасибо, - с редкой искренностью произнес младший.

Майкрофт улыбнулся.

- Все в порядке. А теперь иди и найди его.

- Да, - отозвался Шерлок задумчиво. Не в первый раз Майкрофт оставался в одиночестве, гадая, что же происходит в голове этого Холмса. Неожиданно вернувшись, младший улыбнулся старшему: - Я пытаюсь обустроить базу. Мне надо знать, то ли у меня оборудование.

Майкрофт просто не мог не рассмеяться. На что Шерлок тут же недовольно надулся.

- Я смеюсь не _над_ тобой, Шерлок, - выдал он, все еще ухмыляясь. - Хорошо. Давай взглянем на твою базу.

- Разве у тебя нет других дел? - спросил младший тоном, явно говорившим, что он думает по поводу этих "дел".

Старший пожал плечами.

- Они могут подождать, - заверил он брата. Шерлок засветился, просто-таки засветился от радости. Это был необычайно милый контраст с его темной одеждой и волосами. Все еще ребенок за фасадом почти взрослого.

В конце концов, Майкрофту оказалось так просто это принять. Он позволил Шерлоку взять себя за руку и увести из комнаты.


End file.
